


Dog tag

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [13]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เจ้าแมวมีเจ้าของแล้ว และโลกต้องรู้เรื่องนี้(?)#yulatyfic





	

“ไอแซค มานี่หน่อย” เสียงเรียกนั้นดังมาจากห้องที่อดัมเข้าไปหมกตัวอยู่นานนับชั่วโมง เจ้าของชื่อเลิกคิ้ว คั่นหนังสือเล่มหนาวางไว้ก่อนจะลุกเดินตรงไปหาต้นเสียงที่กำลังเร่งให้ไปหา เมื่อเข้าไปแล้วเขาก็พบชายร่างสูงถือกล่องบรรจุบางอย่างที่ส่งเสียงกระทบดังกรุ๋งกริ๋งจากภายใน

“เจออะไรเข้าล่ะ” ออสการ์เอียงคอเล็กน้อย ให้ความสนใจกับสิ่งที่อดัมถือ นี่คงเป็นสาเหตุที่เรียกมา ไม่ใช่ว่าอยากจะให้ชมเรื่องห้องเก็บของเรียบร้อยขึ้นหรอก

คนถูกถามยิ้ม ยอมเปิดกล่องออกให้ดูง่าย ๆ ไม่ลีลา หยิบมัน—สร้อยเส้นยาวคล้องป้ายสลักข้อมูลส่วนตัว—ออกมาแล้วสวมลงให้ร่างเล็กที่มองตามการกระทำของตนเองอยู่ด้วยสายตางุนงง อดัมยิ้ม กดจูบหน้าผากคนที่แก้มแดงขึ้นมาเล็ก ๆ เมื่อเริ่มเข้าใจ

“ฝากเก็บไว้ทีสิ”

 

—

 

ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าด็อกแท็กที่ห้อยคอออสการ์อยู่นั้นเป็นของใคร หรือนักแสดงชายชาวกัวเตมาลันคนนี้จะเกิดอยากมีไอเทมเท่ ๆ ติดตัวขึ้นมา แต่ตรงบริเวณสายสร้อยมีร่องรอยการใช้งานที่พอจะมองออกว่าไม่ได้เกิดจากความตั้งใจ และที่ขอบแผ่นสเตนเลสนั้นก็บุบเบี้ยวเล็กน้อยทำให้รู้ว่ามันคงไม่ใช่ของคนสวมแน่ล่ะ

พยายามเพ่งมองแล้วแต่ก็ไม่มีอะไรเพิ่มเติมเท่าไหร่ แม้แต่คนที่สายตาดีที่สุดในกองถ่ายก็ยังบอกได้เพียงว่าชื่อที่สลักบนนั้นขึ้นต้นด้วยตัวอักษรAเท่านั้นเอง

รู้แค่นั้นเอง…  
แต่ก็มากเพียงพอจะทำให้รู้ได้แล้วว่าใครคือสาเหตุที่ทำให้ออสการ์ ไอแซคยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ได้ทั้งวัน

**Author's Note:**

> เจ้าแมวมีเจ้าของแล้ว และโลกต้องรู้เรื่องนี้(?)  
> #yulatyfic


End file.
